


Stealing Kisses

by Swlfangirl



Series: Happy Sterek Birthday Heather! [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, more to be added later - Freeform, mostly fluff or smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl





	Stealing Kisses

When you have two teenagers who loudly speak their opinions on how gross it is that you make out with your hot werewolf husband, and a baby who seems to be able to sense the moment you’re about to get some and just wail at the top of his lungs. You either get incredibly horny/lonely or you get creative. Stiles Stilinski Hale has always been the creative kinda guy. 

They were abruptly thrown back into the wonderful world of parenting. They finally allowed Cece and Asher to mostly soundproof their rooms because they just weren’t getting enough sleep to function at school much less do all their extracurriculars. The baby was keeping the entire house up and the first few times Stiles tried sneaking him into the office hoping not to disturb everyone. That was before Derek woke up and started flipping out. It might be said that his husband was on high-er alert after they found out that the baby was 100% human being.

So, they did what they could to make sure the twins got through their junior year. They were lucky just to have willing babysitters from time to time, but for the most part Stiles wanted to keep Jonathan Jacob at his side 24/7. That little tug in his chest that longed for another child became much stronger the minute he realized they might possibly end up raising another baby Hale. JJ was unexpected, but welcomed with open arms.

He was a giant cockblock, sure, but he was also an adorable little shit that coo’ed when he got his way. JJ could turn Stiles from sexually-frustrated and slightly pissed-off to a puddle of goo with just a smile.. He was training them well. 

He and Derek did manage to steal a kiss or two several times throughout the day and they occasionally took the sheriff or Ally and Scott up on their offer to babysit for a weekend so they could really let out all the built up frustration. It might not be as frequent as it once was, but the sex was incredible. They’d always kept it...interesting, but lately they’d been fucking one another hard and fast in positions and speeds they hadn’t used in years, if ever. It was by far the most sore he’d ever been, not that he regretted it.

Even thinking about their last time made Stiles’ cock twitch with interest: It had been a few days ago. Derek had him bent over in the shower while he struggled to hold himself up on the rim of the tub. The steamy spray rushing over his back and down between his cheeks as his husband fucked into him with inhuman speed. Stiles almost had to magically gag himself to keep from screaming so loud that the twins would hear them. 

Stiles shifted his focus back to the moment when he caught his husband’s knowing smirk. 

“Yeah yeah, I’ll call Scott and have him take JJ for a couple hours. The twins won’t be back until after lacrosse practice,” Stiles said, a smile growing on his face as he pictured himself handcuffing Derek to the steel beam over their door and teasing him until he begged to be fucked. 

Stiles licked his lips and laughed, “Then you and I have plans, buddy.”


End file.
